


The Academy and it's Alumni

by IsHighKeyGay



Series: The Academy and it's Alumni [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Smut, Student Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsHighKeyGay/pseuds/IsHighKeyGay
Summary: Changkyun comes from a family full of absentee parents and poverty, imagine the difference when he gets especially selected to go to a prestigious Academy known as Fortune Grove Prep.Which happens to be full of more Drug Deals and Hormonal Teens then anywhere else in the country.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: The Academy and it's Alumni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. New Friends, New Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again ;)

Changkyun has always thought of himself as "the charity case" When ever he finds himself fortunate enough for some major opportunity to open itself up to him. For you see, he comes from troubled backgrounds, his family is full of addicts and people who are trying they're best to survive, each one struggling with different issues of their own. Including but not limited to.

*Drug Addiction (Cocaine, Heroin, Marijuana, etc.)  
*Prostitution  
*Arson  
*Aggravated Assault  
*Murder  
"Possession of a Deadly Weapon  
"Possession and Intent to Sell  
*Embezzlement  
*Public Indecency  
*Public Urination  
*Statutory Rape

The one upside to his unorthodox living situation is that there wasn't any judgement when he announced his belief that he thought himself to not be very particular to females. Though it also came with it's own set of issues, internalized homophobia and daddy issues. Most men in his family end up in prison like his father except one, his grandfather. Changkyun's grandfather went missing 7 years before he was born.The details of his disappearance are very vague as no one knows what happened, but he doesn't pay much attention to it as why spend so much time on an issue not even his lack-luster local precinct couldn't solve. To anyone outside of this family, they're first impression, would judgement towards criminals and hookers, though Changkyun loves his family he has to agree, this set forth his vow to become the first one of the Ims' to go to college and actually receive their high school diploma. Imagine his surprise when he finds a letter of acceptance to an academy he didn't apply for.

The envelope was your ordinary and basic Manilla shaded paper with a red stamp imprinted with the School's logo to show it's status as an official letter of acceptance on the tip of the flap which allows access to the envelope's details. It was just a classic letter of approval with the expected "we are pleased to announce...." and the start date of his 1st Junior semester at an entirely different alma mater. He would have declined if the school didn't at least peak his interest along with the swift but merciful hand of his Grandmother.  
He was still a bit reluctant to leave his friends behind but he still had their numbers and address so he was mostly fine with it. Eventually August 17th rolled around and after a very emotional goodbye session with his grandmother, older sister, and younger siblings he got onto the bus, suitcases in hand and tears in his eyes.

The drive from his run-down neighborhood was a long one so Changkyun settled in for his set arrival at 4:00 for his new life in a Preparatory School, except he would had the crackhead in the back stopped preaching about how Jesus Christ saved his tainted soup and that minorities should burn. Changkyun chuckled to himself when he looked back to see the zealot only to find an old, fat man who was dressed like he worked at a local KFC, had the visor and everything. After he stopped finding the man's misfortune in the looks department hilarious, he could finally lull himself to sleep. After a very weird dream of sounds made on the bus incorporating themselves into his sub-conscious he was woken up from an abrupt stop of the bus. Leaving him to look in question at the mysteriously empty bus with the bus driven yelling at him "Hey, Kid this is your stop" with a very quick grab of the door lever following immediately following after. Social Anxiety kicked in causing him to shoot straight up grabbing his very miniature trove of collections in the process and hastily exiting said bus.  
It was a long desolate walk from the road to the front entrance but he believed in his lack of well-refined muscles. He got about half way up the parking lot until suddenly he was knocked over by a very clearly apologtic and flushed teenage girl presumably in his grade as well. The girl let out a very list of apologies in multiple languages probably as a fail safe. A simple "it's fine" relieved the girl of her sorry nature. That soon segue into her introduction, her name being "Chaeyoung". Meanwhile, he was still on the ground and very late for his tour. Noticing this, Chaeyoung helped him up and they went their separate ways until eventually Changkyun made into the front entryway. 

There, was a relatively attractive teen boy holding a sign with his name in bold letters making it seem to other passerby that he was unadept to reading. When approached said young man, he was greeted with a very formal "Hello Mr. Im Changkyun" not being one for formalities "Mr. Im" shyly replied "just Changkyun's fine" with only a slight smile be introduced himself as "Hyunwoo" who without a single word processed to walk away leaving a very clumsy boy to follow in his trail. The tour itself was actually pretty intriguing it touched on the history of the school itself along with the location of classroom as well as how each classroom was different and was therefore run differently. Changkyun still had one more question "where are the Dorms?" He must of muttered it aloud as his was called back with an "oh the dorms, there right this way" he then followed Hyunwoo out of a side exit which lead from glass doors made to take in the scenery to a a pathway with wood archways painted white with Roses towering themselves into the structures up ahead there looked to be hotels most likely where the Dorms are.

The entryway into the Hotel was quite grand white columns with hardwood floors and grey carpets to match. It had mildly loud sound but that was to be expected because it was everyone a lot of students stayed. Hyunwoo and Changkyun walked up to the receptionist who looked they didn't want to be there and they hated their life. In a very monotone yet firm voice she asked name but before Changkyun even react Hyunwoo assertively stated "I'm, Changkyun" in which he got a bland "Legacy Admission, Top Floor" along a key card with "Legacy" engrave on it. At that moment Changkyun felt kinda not there and useless and even more so when Hyunwoo gave him the key card and took his luggage and proceeded to he elevator. Instead of an array of buttons there was a keypad with a card slot in the side because Changkyun didn't lack common sense he swiped the card, it didn't work, "Wrong side" was then said so he flipped the card and tried again, then the elevator began ascending. When the elevator stilled and the doors opened to reveal a luxury suite, Changkyun couldn't help but amazed and even let out an almost inaudible "wow" he was then led to his room, his room, his own room. He was so used to sharing this was the nicest thing about the penthouse. His amazement for his room was short lived when the door to his bathroom suddenly burst open out walking a very naked boy not that it was much of an issue. "Sorry I used your shower, better water pressure", "it's not an issue, I don't really mind", "oh ok, cool, I'm Hoseok by the way", "Changkyun", "Alright, see round' roomie" Changkyun turned to find a very phone invested Hyunwoo "Hey, is it normal for people in this dorm to just walk around naked?" In which, he responded with "I wouldn't know, I'm not in this dorm, anyway I have other things to do, Bye" and with that he was left alone in his room with unpacking being the only thing on his mind. Although he kinda got suspicious as to why Hyunwoo has been acting so assertive the duration of the tour but leaves in a hurry, not to mention "Hoseok" being an exhibitionist when they literally just met but there was one thing he knew for sure he was starving. Not bothering to look for an actual table he carefully pulled out the bento box his grandmother packed for him, it wasn't much just kimchi with rice and chicken, but apparently his roommate must have some strong sense of smell because he was suddenly visited by a certain exhibitionist with sweatpants at least this time. "I smelt kimchi and I came a-runnin'" following the recent statement he reached his maybe washed/maybe not washed for the dish. Changkyun couldn't care less about him eat from his bento box with his chopsticks, that is until he actually did it. Hoseok took his hand and grabbed a fist full of rice and proceeded to drop it on the floor. "Pick it up" he said in a assertive tone, the smile he wore, now gone. "Dude, what's your problem?", "I already said pick it up, now" his voice dropped an octave. Changkyun wasn't gonna lie, he's always had Christian Grey fantasies, but what Hoseok's doing, is wasting food and that's not cool. Changkyun made no move to pick up the soldiers that lost their lives at the grubby yet manly hands of his roommate and the 5 second rule. Instead he just let a really long "bruh" and then proceeded to shove Hoseok out of the room and close the door. Changkyun cried to himself because now he has to clean up food that could have gotten eaten instead it was wasted on something that was either a prank or done by a sociopath. Changkyun left his room looking for a mop and instead bumped into Hoseok now only in his underwear which didn't surprise him in the slightest. What he was surprised to see was Hoseok coming from behind pulling him in for a hug and apologizing for his act. Changkyun explained he tends to get emotional when people waste food because for him there wasn't all always food for everyone on his family and it broke his heart to see his grandmother and mom starving so him and his siblings could eat. All while a huge erection was being held right against his ass. Changkyun the free'd himself of Hoseok's grasp, Don't get him wrong, Hoseok was like super hot but he was a little too comfortable. In this moment of time, Changkyun would've rathered he was told Hoseok's life story than whatever that was. "Apologies, I get comfortable with new people quite quickly" Changkyun then gave him the (bitch is you fr?) look. "It's fine, it's just too much too fast" and with that they went to their respective rooms.


	2. 1.2

Walking into his room, Changkyun was beyond bored. There was literally nothing to do to cure him of his boredom and distract him from whatever "that" was. Ultimately giving up on trying to decide what to do, he stepped out onto the balcony. The balcony was a long, decently long slab of concrete that stretched along that side of the building. It was about 8:00, he could tell just from the breeze. The wind wasn't too gentle, it had a bit of a roughness that Changkyun enjoyed. What would make this moment even better would be fairy lights, which fortunately he had packed. The lights were in the shapes of decently large yellow flowers with the lights shining a deeper, calming yellow. He began wrapping the embezzled cord around the top bar of the railing, thankfully there was a conveniently placed outlet within a distance that allowed for enough slack for the cord to lie against the suspended patio floor.  
As of now, it would seem his luck streak had run out because he didn't have a chair and didn't feel like standing. Well there were the chairs at the other end of the balcony, two black, woven chairs with a little glass table in between them. Naturally, he walked to the other end and grabbed one. When he moved it, the chair legs dragged against the pavement letting out a very unpleasant screech. Normally. he would just pick the chair, but he didn't feel like risking almost certain death by falling over the railing. After a few minutes of constant screaming coming from the chair and concrete. Hoseok stepped out, though he was shaking and constantly looking over the metal banister. "You could've asked you know" again he looked over the railing, "I could've, but I didn't feel like, but there was one thing I did feel, Your dick " The chair-stealer retaliated with, all while Hoseok was shaking and failing to make eye contact. "Point taken, but that's still stealing " He quietly muttered while still looking over the railing. "I wouldn't be the first person in my family to commit that crime, besides you're very clearly afraid of heights" That wasn't even made to be angry more annoyed because the taller man was now looking back and forth between Changkyun and the view. "You could sit with me, would that make your accusations go away?" he was getting more agitated due to Hoseok's very apparent phobia getting the better of him. That is until Changkyun dragged him away from the edge. "I'm sorry, what did you say? " said the chair-owner coming out of his trance. "You know what, forget I said anything and just come sit with me " Changkyun then went back to dragging the chair and Hoseok along with it. After situating the chair how he wants it, Changkyun sat down. "What about me?" The other boy had questioned."You can grab the other chair, I'm not stopping you" Facing forward, Changkyun would've thought Hoseok went to grab the other chair, that is until he felt a sudden heavy feeling on his lap. "Do I look like I work in the mall dressed as Santa? Get off "

"I want the chair, then I'll get off " Hoseok looked back, well he tried he couldn't exactly turn his head in the position he was in. "Fine, I'll grab the other chair " Hoseok finally got up and turned around with a smirk on his face as he watched Changkyun get up. That is until he grabbed him and sat down, obviously Changkyun was resistant but he couldn't exactly escape because Hoseok had at least 50 pounds on him, so he considered fighting futile and simmered down. He was still mildly irritated as this is the second time he's been in a compromising position thanks to his roommate. After he was done being a resisting force he was quickly hugged from behind again. "You're an awfully grabby" Changkyun said with most of his attention directed towards the city lights. "Well I'm only this way with people I like" Hoseok said as an explanation also as an apology,"You know my first name and that's about the extent of our relationship" Changkyun scoffed. They ceased speaking for the moment and instead gazed into the abyss that is the night sky and the city lights. The wind, the lights, and the unproblematic humidity made Changkyun let go of his hardships and unwind. Hoseok however, diverted his attention to the smaller male in his lap,"What exactly do you think of me?". Said smaller male stirred and silently looked up, their eyes met. The silence was disrupted by an answer of "If I'm being completely honest, I don't know what to think. I keep being thrown into unorthodox situations by you, but I can tell you're really trying to branch out" Changkyun calmly stated. Hoseok let out a disappointed look as he was really making an effort after messing it "But I'm sure if you ask me in a few weeks, I'll have an actual opinion" the other boy had hurriedly added on in an attempt to not make Hoseok feel like a terrible human being. Their brief but semi-meaningful conversation was cut short due to some unforeseen circumstances those being rain and thunder. Even though they had a roof above them currently, they were still being heavily drenched by that weird side-angle rain always seems to be at.  
When they piled through Changkyun's room their clothes were severely damp and were tracking water onto the white marble floors and seeping into the cracks between each tile. The cool air conditioning reacting with their soaked garments made for a very wet and cold stick of the fabric and their skin. Changkyun then noticed a fireplace in between two windows with a TV above, meanwhile Hoseok disappeared into the bathroom, presumably getting towels. As Hoseok emerged from the bathroom, towels in hand and without a shirt, Changkyun was amiss the in process of figuring out the knob on the hearth. "Wow, I didn't realize rich people had such a hard time starting a fire" After chuckling at Changkyun's dilemma, Hoseok set the towels over the couch and got the fire started by simple pulling the knob. "Oh its pull, not push" Hoseok let out a snort and sat down on the couch with Changkyun who was trying to figure out how the Roku remote works. After hopelessly trying to work the TV, Changkyun forked over the remote. The half dressed teen managed to effortlessly open Netflix. After a non-existent argument the show they put on called "The Vampire Diaries". Changkyun understood the general premise of the show but he was in that weird phase where he was watching it but didn't retain the information. Though he knew that one character was useless and after that he lost interest and soon dozed off.

When he had a woke, he was on something squishy and wet. Though the latter was most likely his saliva, as he had a pool of it on his mouth. He raised his head noticed a certain unconscious Hoseok and the squishy thing he was resting his head one was his thigh. After an excessive amount of lip smacking from a dry mouth and a build up of mucus in his throat, he scanned his surroundings like most people do when they have just a risen, including that seemingly angry stare. Though his session of curiosity was quickly cut short as the room door burst open. In walked an ecstatic, brunette woman in a blue maid uniform with a white apron and accents, the sheer force in which she opened the door and spoke was oddly formidable. "Ah, finally people" She took more steps further into the room with a catering cart behind her, the most notable extension would be the large silver platter and dome. The smell made his mouth water, either that or its remaining drool, abandoning the cart the woman speed-walked to the windows which had large opaque curtains and tore them open. Judging by the pure brightness of the sun alone, Changkyun was estimating the time to be late morning or early noon. " Please forgive my intrusion on your rendezvous, but your orientation is today and I am very much particular to a very well kept schedule. Though I have other responsibilities to attend to, so I trust you're to wake him up" After shutting off the fireplace they had left lit overnight and cleaning the minuscule black soot it had made on the upper marble of the hearth. She motioned to the cart along with its contents and swiftly hurried to her other tasks, presumably scattered among the remainder of the dorm. After the sound of their maid's platform oxfords collisions against the floor faded into the distance, Changkyun proceeded with removing the silver dome, it was absolutely delectable. A fruit salad skyscrapered with whip cream and chocolate puree separating each layer of fructose and drizzled amongst the top. On a plate parallel to the marvelous creation, was a stack of what was assumed to be chocolate pancakes. The only reason for Changkyun's hesitance was the pancakes were brown with dark chocolate spots sprinkled throughout the delicacies. On top, Whipped cream dolloped and covered in chocolate sauce and what smelled like hazel and nutmeg. The final assortment to the tasty trio, would be the steaming brewery pot. It smelled divine, black bean coffee was always Changkyun's preferred flavor, tiny bowls filled to the brim with sugar cubes and creamer cups were complimentary. On the lower rack of the service cart were stacked plates, separated glasses and ceramic mugs, and a rack of an assortment of utensils. Hoseok had finally woken up because of the loud clicks and metal collision sounds produced by Changkyun helping himself with a serving. "It would seem Taeyeon's back" was the sentence that broke the silence, other then the sounds produced bu Changkyun setting down his bountiful meal. The look full of curiosity and oddly a hint of anxiety, was enough to erupt an answer, "She's a personal higher my father selected for this dorm, her job description list she's only required to serve me, but she takes it upon herself to serve the others". Having understood, Changkyun had returned his attention to his food. That is until large, muscular arms embraced him from behind and a finger was stuck into his own miniature version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa for fruit. "I didn't realize you wanted to be stabbed by a fork" blatant emphasis on the "k" syllable, though in return Hoseok only let a sly chuckle. "If you're the one on the other end, I'll polish the fork myself" meaning it as a joke, Hoseok even waved his hand and bowed, Changkyun gave him an unamused face in exchange. Picking up one of the spoons, Hoseok began making his plate, amidst his current task he once again attracted Changkyun's attention:"You do realize you're stuck with me for an entire year, right?"   
After attempting to fix his shattered trance to no avail, Changkyun had to answer. "Yeah just 180 days in a year" Hoseok smiled and shook his head "No, you;re stuck here for 365 days in a year", Changkyun's shock was imminent as expected. "We have to go to school for the entire year, but we get longer breaks. Almost everything on campus is paid by donors, my family being second to an unknown person's charitable donations. The checks are always anonymous and never received the same way twice"  
"I still don't know why I'm in this dorm and not in the normal one's" After taking a long sip of his coffee, Hoseok set his cup down and continued: "The top donor is awarded the opportunity to select one kid to be enrolled here free of admission and is placed in the legacy dorms. Although, in the past, the former top donors selected kids with personal connections to them, but its been different for the past few years because the current top donor hasn't selected a child until this year". During Changkyun's time processing, Hoseok scarfed the rest of his plate down. "Also you might want to finish eating and get changed, orientation starts in 10 minutes" and with that Hoseok left. Being left alone with his thoughts was honestly very tiring and dreaded by all so he left the table and grabbed the slightly wrinkled uniform. The uniform consisted of black dress shoes, leather strap suspenders, navy formal shorts, a navy blazer with the school logo embroidered on the left side and a royal blue sweater vest, a black tie and a a white dress shirt. having most of the uniform on Changkyun looked at himself in the mirror tie in hand. He contemplated to himself, this was all so new, it was a start to a new life. To lost in thought to hear footsteps, a certain someone walked into the bathroom and once again embraced him from behind. Taking the tie from his hand, Hoseok began adjusting and tying it under Changkyun's shirt collar. Changkyun stayed silent but was no longer caught up in his train of thought, though he was slightly curious as how they're tailored right. He passed it off because maybe his grandmother told them. He was brought back to reality by a deep, husky telling him to raise his arms. As he did, his sweater was roughly shoved down over his head and into his torso. After a few minor adjustments, they walked out of the bathroom, and out of Changkyun's bedroom, and b-lined it to the elevator, thankfully the amphitheater wasn't much of a walk from the dorms, so they might get there in time. The elevator doors dinged signifying its arrival, as the doors opened they walked through. It was a silent ride down as they both didn't feel like addressing the somewhat homo-erotic incidents between them, like in the bathroom. Luckily, the building only had ten floors, though the ride felt like it took hours. The elevator dinged and its doors opened expecting a reasonably quiet lobby, they were met with flashes and reporters shouting their questions. Doing their best to carry on the threw the crowd, one question was thrown around quiet heavily "Who are you siding with?". When they made it out, they booked it to the path leading to the Amphitheater, a concrete road with a metal pergolas littered with industrial lights to each pole. They walked until they heard voices, other students talking and occasionally microphone feedback as it they were still setting up the sound stage. Changkyun breathed a sigh of relief as he wasn't late but looking to his right noticed, Hoseok was gone.  
He was alone, surrounded by people he didn't know. He walked until he a suitably secluded area and waited until the orientation began. The wait felt like hours, but was more realistically only 45 minutes. When who he assumed to be a Dean asked for people to find their seats, he walked through people and just sat in the first available seat he was. As luck would have it, a semi-familiar face was sat to his left. "So it would seem you haven't died" Chaeyoung spoke full of energy and excitement, "Fortunately, I haven't" Changkyun returned as he sat down his claimed seat for the time being. "Ah Chaeyoung, didn't expect to find you here" a familiar voice stated as a familiar pair of arms again hugged him from behind. Finally used to it he held on to the arm, "Comfortable already I see" which sounded slightly judgmental, "You've known him, what... an entire day?" they looked at each other in pure disgust. They gave up their minor argument as the Dean from earlier had started the Orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the drafts twice bruh


End file.
